Cheatings not so fun when you get caught
by Raivenne
Summary: Harry finds Draco in a compromising position. What is he to do?


_It's not the best I know. To be honest I dont really like it myself, betrayel from the cheated's POV isn't really my fortay. But I at least hope that some little Harry Potter slash virgin will stumble across this and become intrigued with the fandom so many love much the same way I did. With a bad fanfic and curiosity to see what else is out there._

Harry stalked down night life section of Diagon Alley. Bright lights flashed all around him, people laughed, kiss and fought but he took no notice. He was on a mission. He smirked. Oh what a brilliant little mission it was.

Earlier

_He couldn't believe it! He cheated on him! After everything he'd done for him. He'd already sobbed his heart out. He'd already questioned himself. He'd already let the heat of anger take over him. Now, now it was time for revenge. And how sweet it was going to be._

_He walked into the offices of the daily prophet with a demanding posture. Strolled straight up to the office of one Rita Skeeter and opened the door. She was facing the opposite direction, dictating a story to her quick quill as it scribbled furiously across the paper._

"_Don't you knock?" Then she swivelled her chair back around to face Harry. "Oh Mr Potter, my apologies. What brings you here" Her red painted lips pulled into an unattractive smile._

"_Well you see Rita. Something terrible has happened and I thought it best I should warn the public before he hurts them too" He faked a sob. Then looked up at her and smirked. _

"_Oh my dear" She smirked back at him. "Come tell me all about it." She walked over to the sofa at the side of the room and sat down, patting the seat next to her._

"_I was going home to see my beloved Draco after work last week when i got there, I heard moaning. I went to investigate. I found, oh god" He sobbed again "I found him having sex with Terry Boot. I couldn't take it. I ran out before they noticed me. I went straight to the Weasleys. They helped me a lot when I couldn't bare to do anything. They sent an Owl to Draco for me. Telling him I was ill and put on quarantine in their house. It hurt so much Rita, to know the man I love so much cares so little. 3 years we were together Rita, 3 years of what I thought was happiness, only to find it was obviously all a lie."_

_Rita tutted and checked her quick quill notes to make sure she had gotten everything down._

"_Well Mr Potter that is quite a story, so very brave of you to tell me so I can warn the community of the foul man." She smirked at him._

"_I felt it was time I used my fame for something even if it is to destroy his rep" He smirked then changed it to a concerned look. "Oh i mean warning the populace. Can you put it in the morning's issue? He goes shopping on a Wednesday morning before the post gets there and I want him to wonder why people will be looking at him to awfully. Of course, we will both be there to see the reactions." He said while standing from his seat._

"_Of course my dear. Whatever I can do to help." She walked him out of his office. "I shall meet you at the Leaky cauldron at..."_

"_Eight" He filled in. "See you then. Oh and make it as painful as possible without degrading or putting me out of character too much." He left to the sound of her laughing evily._

He could see the club he usually haunted from the distance. "The Light" was a very classy place. Expensive and difficult to get into. Harry hated it. He'd only been a few times. Now that he thought about it. Draco used to constantly beg him to go. Then all of a sudden he stopped asking. Well now we know why. He walked straight to the front of the queue when he almost got stopped. He lifted his hair to flash his scar to the bouncer, who hurriedly stepped to the side with the red velvet rope to let him in. He walked in, shouts of "Harry Potter! Harry Potter" followed him in. He stepped to the side and scanned the area for Draco. He saw a flash of platinum blonde hair to his right that could only belong to one person. And he wasn't alone. He walked straight up to the booth that Draco and Boot where, and it was obvious by the hand down Draco's pant that they weren't only talking. He waited in front the booth, trying not to listen to their moans of pleasure- no matter how much he tried to deny it, Draco's betrayal still hurt like a bitch, that was why he was going to pay for it. He didn't have to wait long before Boots eye caught his, causing his whole body to whirl around. His hand yanked out of Draco's pants harshly making him hiss in pain.

"Terry wha-" His eyes widened when he caught sight of a smirking Harry. "Ha-Harry? What-What are you doing here?" Draco winced when his voice cracked.

Harry just looked down at the pair and gave them an angelic smile before spinning around and disappearing into the large crowd leaving behind a shocked Terry and an extremely nervous Draco.

The next morning, Draco left for Diagon Alley even after what happened the night before. He wanted to get his mind of it, or at least clear it so he could think of a way to get Harry back. He left earlier to get the best pick of fresh potion ingredients, thus missing the Morning _Daily Prophet_ and its scandalous front page story.

He apparated straight to the apparition point of the Alley. The few people around immediately turned to scowl and point at disdainfully. He just sneered back. Probably some trashy rumour going around about him again. He entered the small apocathary and walked straight up to the owner,an old female potions master, opening his mouth to start his order when the owner raised his hand.

"Sir, We will not serve you." She said in clipped tones.

"Ex_cuse _me?!_" _Draco replied grinding his teeth together.

"We will not serve you" The owner repeated. "Please leave." Her face was set determinedly, though her eyes held heavy disdain.

He stormed out of the 3rd apocathary store that morning, grinding his teeth and clench his hands into fists. How _dare_ they?!He was Draco bloody Malfoy! He decided to go to _Madam Love's Tea Pot_ to calm down before trying other shops.

He sat down in his usual seat when he was approached by the waitress.

"Please leave Mr Malfoy." She said coldly. "You will find you are not welcome here, or any of the other shops in the Alley."

"what?! Why?!" He demanded furiously. He was downright pissed of the way everybody had been treating him. She snatched a newspaper with a small "Sorry Sir" out of the hands of a man sitting nearby who had been stealthy eavesdropping on the "conversation" and slammed in onto the table in front of him.

"That's why Mr Malfoy. Now when you've finished, return the paper to the gentleman next to you and _Leave."_ She walked away as another customer called.

**Malfoy Cheats On Harry Potter With Boot! **

**Rita Skeeter**

Yesterday evening, this reporter found out some very disturbing news. I was approached by a distraught Harry Potter who'd caught his beloved Draco Malfoy and thought to be life partner having sexual relations with another man. This man was Terry Boot, A Ravenclaw from Hogwarts year 1997. You would have thought, my dear readers that a Slytherin, let alone a Ravenclaw, would have the smarts not to do something as disastrous as going behind our beloved hero's back and betraying him, a man who has sacrificed too much for us, so horribly.

It has been revealed that this betrayal has been going on for over and year. They tend to disappear for a half an hour or so during lunch _every day. _And when Harry was away, they went so much further.

Mr Potter had approached me last night, feeling his duty as our hero and medi-wizard, to warn our populace from such a vile man whom wears charming masks to get what he wants whatever the cost may be. Even someone's heart, given to him with love. We had thought he was like this before, however he even managed to be so devious and cunning to convince dear Harry into believing in his so called 'goodness'. Harry told me of how he would have done anything for Draco, had Draco wished it. Draco was everything to him and Malfoy carelessly through it all away for pleasure.

Draco stopped reading after that. The paper falling heavily from his slack grip. His face was completely drained of colour, eyes wide and mouth hung open. He jumped up from the table and practically flew out of the Cafe to find more people than before in the Alley glares coming from every direction. Mothers pulling their children close, people avoiding him like the plague as he went past. He heard a gasp from someone nearby. He looked up to see Harry smiling sarcastically at him and tinkling his fingers in a mocking wave. Draco ran up towards him, knowing not whether to throttle him or beg for his forgiveness. However, Harry apparated away just as he was in touching distance of the broken hearted hero.


End file.
